


【all耀】M/E/C/O/N/

by Julgrey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julgrey/pseuds/Julgrey
Summary: 一个三观不正的肉，可能有后续。别因为设定挂我就好写完这篇都快一年了，祝肖战早日糊透。
Relationships: ALL耀, America/China (Hetalia), America/China/Russia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	【all耀】M/E/C/O/N/

上篇

三观极度不正极度不正极度不正

重要的事情说三遍

三观正的别点进来了

点进来的看完别喷设定

写都写了不管了

不接受被骂  
点进来就要有心里准备

再次预警三观正的人别进来！！！

真的怕这个设定被喷！！

这只是个设定我没有任何别的意思！！！！

富强民主文明和谐

自由平等公正法制

爱国敬业诚信友善

——————————分割线———————

人什么时候想象力最丰富？

那就是在他眼睛看不见的时候。

就像现在的王耀一样，他朦胧地感觉到了自己被抬到了一张床上，面朝上，手被手铐铐在床头。手已经被铐了很久了，手臂有些发麻。催情药带着恶意在血液里被催发，顺着脊骨爬上脑海沸腾，后/穴传来的濡湿感和空/虚几乎让他难以忍耐，而此时此刻他的双手偏偏被绑缚住，他几乎想让性器在床单上磨蹭缓解一下身下的燥热，但肌肉松弛剂在两个小时前注射生效，王耀早已连手都抬不起来了。

对于自己的结局，王耀很清楚。

落入毒贩窝点的线人，会有什么好结局吗？

这儿不是中国，是墨西哥，是一个毒贩控制的国家，他想。毫无疑问，他会受尽羞辱地死去，杳无音信。

伊万推门进来的时候看到的场景可谓香艳，东方美人双手被铐在床头，乌发披散，因为情动而全身泛着淡淡的粉红；前端早已翘起，带着早已分泌出的透明液体：眼睛被黑色布条蒙住了，不过不难想象那人的眼神是如何春光潋滟。感受到有人进来，王耀下意识地想要缩起来，却因为肌松剂的作用，大腿处轻微地抽搐了两下却动弹不得。伊万走上前去解开了手铐，将王耀抱起来，对比起伊万，王耀的体型简直可以称之娇小。

就像是玩偶一样。伊万喜欢这个比喻。他真的是爱死了现在的王耀，一个可以让他掌控的，可以成为他一个人玩具的王耀。

斯拉夫人的手带着西半球冬季的凉意抚上了他的胸前，稍稍缓解了燥热，这让他忍不住挺了挺胸想要汲取更多。他感觉到了那双手移到他的腰上，一寸寸地收紧。  
像是熊捕获到猎物，将它置于死地后会细细嗅闻，然后带着喜悦品尝战利品一样。

伊万将王耀翻了个身，让他以一个跪趴的姿势背对着自己，右手食指挤开了王耀湿润的后穴，顺着肠道寻找按压他的敏感点。战斗民族的做/爱方式是长驱直入的，正如伊万本人。感受到后穴异物的侵入，王耀忍不住发出了一声呜咽，但随后他紧紧咬住了下唇，将剩下的呜咽吞没在喉咙。

“不打算说点求饶的话吗？”

那个在他身上胡作非为的毒品贩子开口了，说的是世界通用的英语————带着莫名熟悉的软绵绵的俄国口音。

“......”王耀紧抿着唇，没有答话。

反正，无论他多么巧舌如簧，结局也都是化作热带雨林里的一具腐尸。

常年的部队训练让王耀的肤色不是很白，但是很光滑，伊万需要稍微用点力气才能看见红痕。斯拉夫人侧过头，在王耀的颈部啃咬舔舐。熊的獠牙初露锋芒，在抓捕到的兔子身上留下属于自己的标志 。

王耀感觉到后穴手指不断增加，润滑液让他的后穴濡湿一片，扩张很快就已经已经足够充分。而后热胀的巨物就狠狠撞入他的后穴中，眼睛被蒙住使王耀对于身体的接触更加敏感，突如其来的插入让王耀一个激灵，小穴瑟缩着紧紧咬住了肉棒。  
“小耀的后面真是棒极了，又热又软。”伊万按着王耀纤细的腰，毫不吝惜赞美之词。伊万的声音软软的————与身下的凶狠动作截然不同。

尽管王耀的理智叫嚣着他拒绝，但是被下了药的身体却如同雌物一般欢迎着巨大肉棒的抽插，小穴一张一合地吞吐着熊的性器，咕叽作响的水声和着被反复插入的快感如同一台奶油搅拌机般将王耀寥寥无几的理智打成碎末，滑进名为快感的甜浆里。他看到自己的手因为巨大的快感不受控地攥紧床单，在高频顶撞下更是有种射精的冲动，他试图抬起手，去抚慰自己已快到极限的欲望，却因为肌松剂无力垂下。  
突然，王耀迷迷糊糊地听到门开了，一个咋咋呼呼的声音响起来：“哇！蠢熊你不等等hero吗？动作也太快了吧！”  
走进来的是阿尔，世界的英雄去做好了关于王耀的善后工作————是伊万用50支AN-94换来的，以至于他迟到了半个小时。

阿尔弗雷德十分自觉地走到王耀前面，将眼前美人的黑色布条解开。美人的琥珀色的眼睛水光潋滟，带着雾气与情欲，下身更是一片狼藉，身体上的痕迹惹人凌虐，直直的把阿尔弗雷德看硬了。他抓起王耀的乌发将他按向他的胯间，强迫他含住自己的性器，东方美人被干得发懵，含着性器一时没反应过来，而小英雄却已经忍不住地在他软嫩的口腔里抽插起来，性器一下下顶着咽喉引得人反胃。王耀不自觉地痉挛，口腔一阵阵紧缩差点叫小英雄交代在里面。

“操，口活真好。”  
王耀被说得耳朵发红，鼻腔间的雄性气息让他腿有些发软险些趴在床上。伊万善解人意地揽住他的腰，顶上王耀的敏感点，听到了他闷在喉咙里的呻吟。  
“嗯，真想把精液灌到小耀的子宫里———如果你有的话。”  
伊万的声音软绵绵的，肏得却一次比一次深。  
“耀耀怀孕的样子会很美吧。”  
不知道是伊万的频率太快，还是的他们的话太荤，王耀毫无征兆地射了出来，白浊的液体射到了床单和小腹上，蚀骨的快感充斥四肢百骸，但他已经无暇去感觉羞耻了，在两个人的夹攻下他已经被肏熟了，甚至因为秘药的缘故，被肏成深红色的小穴甚至绞着伊万的性器喷水了，他似乎已经被肏成了一只在发情期的母猫。

“这么快就射了，真的敏感啊，耀耀。”

阿尔边说，边带着凌虐的力度扯着他的右边乳头，不应期的王耀十分敏感，颤抖着从含着性器的喉咙里发出含糊的声音。  
肌松剂已经在缓缓失效，王耀混沌地抬起手试图抓住阿尔作恶的左手，这样的动作却惹得世界的英雄有些小不悦：  
“不要抵抗，”阿尔弗雷德用领带绑住他的手：“是你被肏得还不够多吗？”

金发的男孩转动着他的蓝眼珠子，看着身下淫靡的美人，“还是说，本田菊之前调/教你还不够彻底？”

王耀身体一僵，残破的理智回来了几分。

本田菊，曾经是王耀的梦魇。  
王耀已经不记得怎么落入他手里了，只记得黑暗的笼子，冰冷的手铐，各种各样足以把他推上巅峰而或死去活来的小道具，春/药和本田菊温柔中带着扭曲冰冷狞意的脸。  
只记得自己难以释放，流着眼泪向他哀求，却只是换来那句：“nini，不可以哦。”最后自己被肏到失禁流泪的感觉。还有一次王耀甚至从马眼里被插入过长的振动软棒与后穴的震动棒一起刺激前列腺，快感让他在床上辗转反侧，最后给本田菊口出来才拔掉软棒，边射精边昏过去的经历。那种灭顶崩溃的快感其实他已经记不太清了，但是后穴被迫扩张接纳一真一假两根阳物的痛楚，被压在身下的屈辱以及迫不得已的哀求，却记得清清楚楚。

这让他夜不能寐。

伊万挺动着腰顶撞着王耀的敏感点，出神的王耀没抑制住呻吟了一声，回忆被打断，他重新被拉回了欲海中。东斯拉夫人的左手玩弄着他胸前的软肉，尽管刚刚释放过一次，碾压前列腺带来的巨大快感还是让王耀抑制不住地半硬起来了。

“不只是本田菊啊，亚瑟•柯克兰和弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦应该也和他上过床了吧。对吗 ，小耀？”伊万也射了，他喜欢将王耀填的满满的感觉，就像是他拥有了王耀一样，就算射了精，他也没有退出王耀的身体，而是'好心'地伸出手撸动着身下人的性器，揉蹭着柔软的冠状沟和睾丸，敏感的身子受不了这样的温柔照顾，很快有了射精的欲望。阿尔弗雷德在湿暖的口腔里抽插数下射了出来，他按着王耀的头强迫他吞下精液，而后者在伊万的刺激下射了第二次后晕了过去。

“这么快就晕了？小耀体质变弱了吗？”伊万不满地皱起了眉，当年能在训练场撂倒他的王耀居然做没多久就晕过去了，男人在床上的意犹未尽总是最难疏解。

他本来想再多来几发的。

“是hero亏大了好吗？我才来没多久他就晕过去了！”深感血亏的阿尔弗雷德嚷嚷着：“都怪你当时乙醚下太多了，他都没有恢复过来。”

王耀的体能会差？开玩笑，那可是当年和伊利亚比过铁人三项的人，阿尔当年甚至从窃听器里听到了连续四个小时两人做爱的声音。

阿尔瞥了伊万一眼，抱着王耀去清理了。

他们两很默契，谁也没有提到伊利亚。

———————————tbc.


End file.
